


Only Love Matters

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where an emperor chose people over his empress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Matters

Once upon a time, there was an empire which had pretty huge income each year. Most people lived in wealthiness, and it would be a rare sight to see beggar there. And if you saw one, the beggar most likely came from other empire. This empire was ruled by a young emperor which had a boy as his empress. The emperor himself was a very strict person who was also a dictator. He was still very young when he ought to replace his father's throne, resulting him to be so ambitious in reaching every aspect of perfection that he could bring for his empire. The red hair that he owned made people entitled him as, "the demon's companion"; and his attitude - which strived for winning and power - only made the people believed that he really did worship demon.

There was only one person who didn't believe that rumour; and that person was none other than his own empress. The empress really loved the emperor, as much as the emperor loved him. Other than the rumour about the emperor worshipped the demon, there was only one thing that made the empress sad. Lately, the people in the empire were talking about their empress who was a boy. How he didn't fit the title as the empress and how he couldn't give the emperor any kid to rule the empire after both the emperor and the empress passed away on day.

Nobody knew that they had hurt the empress, nobody knew how big the empress' effort in making the emperor cancel his plan in raising the tax. Nobody knew anything but their hate towards the male empress.

The young boy himself came from a rich family; father worked inside the palace as the aide of the number one person in the empire, and mother worked as the head of the kitchen there. And that was how they met for the first time, as childhood friends. Their parents were best friends from the very start, forcing them to befriend each other despite the difference in their statuses. Commoner and the ruler. In which later, their friendship grew into relationship. As lovers.

Actually, the young emperor himself had heard it - talking about him and his chosen empress. And that news only troubled him. He loved his empress, his wife, love of life. But it seemed nobody gave him any blessing. They wanted them to be separated. They didn't want a male empress. What could he do after all? He could only satisfy his people. Not himself.

"Kouki. My dear empress", call Seijuurou from in front of their bedroom. His mind was cloudy, and it only got his heart to become unclear. "Dear.. Oh dear.. I have something to discuss with you.. And I really do hope that you will understand me. Understand us".

A young boy came out from the bed room, wearing a red kimono which hadn't been tied yet, resulting a visible lacy nightgown under it. "What is it, Seijuurou?", Kouki looked at his messy kimono and tied it on his own skillfully, left Seijuurou speechless, staring at his slender body that he liked the most. "Ah right.. Let's discuss this matter inside the room. I don't want anybody to hear it".

It wasn't the first time for them to discuss such an important matter inside the bedroom. The only place where they would get their privacy without anybody was allowed to enter it unless maids who wanted to clean it up. But, somehow, it felt different. Seijuurou looked so troubled as if heavy burden was on his shoulders and he ought to carry it all alone on his own.

"It's about the rumour that I do believe you have known about..", for the first time after their marriage, Kouki saw his husband's face that showed sadness. A great deal of sadness as if he had lost someone that was so important to him. The empress could also notice heavy atmosphere around them. He would kiss him. He would touch him and tell him that things were going to be fine. He really wanted to do all those things. But, he couldn't do anything. For some reason, he knew that nothing would be alright. Nothing was alright from the first day when he threw his family name, Furihata, and changed it into Akashi, following his husband surname. He knew that the people didn't want him. Nobody but his own lover. "..it's about me, right?" Why.. Why his hands would not move? Why his hands didn't want to obey him. Soothe him, screamed his heart. But his head kept on frozen. Couldn't give any command until Seijuurou pulled him first to his embrace and kissed his hair numerously.

"I don't want to be separated from Kouki.. Those gossips.. Rumours.. They are just pure mean. I really want to punish them all. Kill everybody who talks bad about you. Torture their kids, and turn their wives to my slave. But you keep on stopping me.. And it is my stupidness to do it. I have no guts to do them after all.. But now.. They.. They hurt you", painful, indeed. It was painful hearing such a thing coming from the mighty emperor who entitled as the demon's subordinate. He actually was a very kind person after all. And Kouki could see it. "..I have no problem at all when they talked about how damned I am for worshipping demon, you know I have never done it. But.. I don't want them to talk about you.. I can't think of anything to solve this problem..", Seijuurou leaned his head on Kouki's shoulder. Took deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. "I really love Kouki.. And I know that Kouki also loves me as much as I do.. But.."

"But? What is it, darling?", the empress still remained still. Only moved his hands to hug the person in front of him when he got his power. "And yes, I really love you as much as you love me. We will always be together. You promised me that, didn't you? And you have never left me behind. For that, I am very grateful.."

"I am sorry.. I really do. For I am not such a good partner in your life. Sorry for all my crime that I have done to you - making you cried when you saw me for the first time back when we were kids. I often put my heavy burden on your shoulders as well.. Giving you bad name - the wife of demon's companion. And forcing you to stay next to me", "-no.. Y-you have never done any bad thing to me.." Weird. Why their hearts were heavy? As if they already knew that..

"In regards of my people.. I, Akashi Seijuurou, the emperor and your husband.. Will return you to your parents.. No longer will I have any empress for you are my true love, and no longer will you bear all this empire's problems. Soon, father of yours will take you back as his youngest son and you are allowed to bring one of the most precious thing which reminds you that you used to be the empress.. My wife and my love", trying to sound as firm as possible, the empress knew that Seijuurou was crying. He didn't want this. But for the sake of his greedy and ignorant people, he did this. Sacrificing them - his Kouki and himself. "Please.. Please don't...", stuttered Kouki. But nothing could change the emperor's mind. Not even his own heart which got warmer after marrying Kouki. "I have to. And I will announce it tomorrow. I am sorry. I really am. My heart keeps on telling me to never let you go, but..", "then don't! Don't let me go... Why...", his cry got louder.

"Just.. Sleep alright? Tonight is our last night to be together..", Seijuurou pulled Kouki to sleep on his chest while he memorized every tiny bits of memories when they were together before they could finally fall asleep with heavy burden in their hearts.

Early in the morning, Furihata prepared himself to go back to his own house. Packing all of his stuffs, but leaving all those gifts from Akashi behind. He had no rights to bring those stuffs anymore, and nothing was precious enough to him than Seijuurou himself. Yes. His precious thing was Seijuurou.

He called his maids, and with his unusually firm tone, he spoke, "carry him into the carriage. I will bring him with me. This is my last order as your empress and no one shall disobey my words". The maids just did as what Kouki ordered. Carefully they carried Seijuurou to carriage which would take Kouki home soon.

Nothing was as precious as his love, his heart. Just like fire in hearth, Kouki's heart felt like he was burning with warmth when he was sure that they would never get separated. A promise was a promise, a word had to be fulfilled, and an order had to be done. And Seijuurou would always be his precious.

~~

Waking up, the first thing that Seijuurou saw was his empress who was sleeping so soundly in his arms. His face was at peace like usual, and he even smiled in his sleep. "Dear...", he kissed his lips, thinking about the last kiss that he would have.

"Darling..", as sleepily as he sounded, Kouki spoke, "..my precious. We would never get separated.."

Feeling guilty as ever, Seijuurou let Kouki free from his arms. He turned around, only to notice that he was not in their room. "Kou?"

"Hmm..?", Kouki woke up, rubbing his eyes, and then hugged Akashi from behind. "Welcome to my house.. You told me that I could bring home the most precious thing which could remind me that I used to be an empress. I bring you home", sheepishly he chuckled. "I can't live without your love.. And.. Let people talk about us. I am happy with you".

And then, they chuckled together in happiness. Realizing that after all, they couldn't be separated from each other. "I love you", they said together in unison.


End file.
